


樱花树

by murasaki317



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:14:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26087764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/murasaki317/pseuds/murasaki317
Summary: 友达以上恋人未满的朦胧剧情。剧作家皆木缀✖️画家三好一成。1900年以后的🌸。
Relationships: Minagi Tsuzuru/Miyoshi Kazunari
Kudos: 1





	樱花树

**Author's Note:**

> 毫无考究，心血来潮随笔。

三好一成第一回见皆木缀是在一棵樱花树下。

吉原的樱花树有许多，却并非每一棵樱花树都会开的如此粉嫩。而那些从西洋回来的先生告诉他樱花无味，他不相信，反而却觉得樱花是这世间最香甜的花。特别是落在笔触上，沾上画笔的颜料，气息就会更加馥郁。他坚信这便是他一幅画值得千金的秘诀，于是更爱这棵树，可没有知道为什么他爱这棵树远胜于其他的樱树。

“看上去很美。”

毫不修饰的赞美之词在这个时代早已不是鲜见的情状，只是三好一成生活在吉原太久，连同时代的顺遂都忘记了。他身上亦喷洒了一些不常见的东西，大约也是西洋来的，与那身西式的服装很相衬，可三好一成却不满意，那股刺鼻的味道，很轻易掩盖了樱花若有若无的气息，连同从前自我安慰的那份都消散在空中。

“附近有没有喝茶的地方？”

男人弯起眼睛，并不是灿烂的笑容，却十分和暖，然而开口的问题落在任何一个东京人眼里都过于愚蠢了。若非愚蠢就是故作蠢笨，三好一成不知道什么人才会在吉原这种遍地都是茶馆的地方寻找茶馆，除非他从未到过东京，也从未听说过吉原。的确，他从未到过东京。

他是个作家。说是作家也不贴切，他爱写的不是小说，也不是传记，而是剧本，为剧团准备的那种。可三好一成绞尽脑汁也没有想到，哪里会能启用他的剧本。剧团这种地方才刚刚发展起来，而他写的那些，却净是带有一股西洋味儿的东西。尽管这里已经不是六十年前的日本了，可谁又会成日观赏西洋人的剧目呢。

“说说你的画吧。”

他的画？其实也没什么好说的。他在吉原住了五年，不，六年了。日子过得还算顺风顺水。说不上千金难求的名画，到底却也不愁吃穿。实在没有地方卖画，大不了去几个馆子门口游荡一圈，自然有人找他画些见不得人的东西供人取乐。偏巧这里的男人女人都愿意见他，为他做研磨笔墨的砚台，大抵也是觉得他那皮囊好看。都说这艺术不分高低贵贱，都是那些个艺术品，可还总有上得台面与上不得台面之分，而他呢，没那些高尚的艺术追求，两样都做，又或者取其中间行之，从来不忌讳。

“实不相瞒，我想买那一幅。”

他点中的画，是他初出茅庐时画下的那树樱花。冬夜里雨雪摇曳，又等次日初晴还暖，原野里枯枝分明，他却还坐在台子上想那花的模样。笔调生疏，可以看得出学画不久。几度在收拾杂物时想抛弃，却还是留在了一旁。如今却要被人买走，他原本以为到底不会有人看上那幅画的。拙劣的画技，低廉的纸张，调和的颜料都是一股苦味儿，哪有樱花的清香。

“还有其他的画。”他想留下那幅画吗，不是的，他只是不忍心让买画的人拿到那副劣等品，当然其他的也仅如此便是了。

“但我更喜欢这一张。”

他将银票放在他的匣子里，又留了一张名片。尔后三好一成想起来翻弄匣子时才看到，字迹隽秀，不愧是文人，他想。然后又收到了匣底。像他这样活在吉原一辈子的人，穿街走巷，有名的太夫，略带姿色的游女，都在他那熟悉的名录之上，等到傍晚上了灯，他便可出门去打交道，自然是用不上名片这种东西的。

皆木缀。

好看的字迹，像印刷在绢帛上一般，还有那墨。

他似乎记住了三好一成居住的位置。

没有到过那棵樱花树的人，是不能走到这儿的。而即使到过那棵樱花树，也未必能走到。但他是个幸运的人，三好一成带他走了过来，告诉他，这里可以喝茶。

“今天我想看看其他的画，可以吗？”

他的态度恳切，任谁看了都不会拒绝。他记得他说只想买那一张画，莫非如今又反悔了。怀揣着内心深处轻微的不安，三好一成只好遵照他的指示打开了其他的画卷。他画的都是些传统的日本画，包括人物，如今有了照相机，也只有吉原能收容一二，他根本没指望这个从西洋留学回来的大作家能看上这些东西。

“你知道吗，看到你的画，我会想写东西。”

“写东西？想写什么？”他还是第一次听到有人这样对他说，之前也曾在街口卖给过一些文人画，可他们从来没有这样说过。于是他也来了兴致。他还从不知道有人能从画中写出文章来，更何况，他喜欢写西洋的剧本，而他只是个画日本画的学生。

“不知道，”他摇了摇头，一面抿了口茶，“就是想写一些什么，比如，唔...写一写你。”

收拾画纸的手登时顿在了半空中。

“你有没有想过，倘若每一张画都是一个人...”

三好一成难得皱眉，却不见真正埋怨的神色：“那他们必然要恨死我了。”

皆木缀不解地看他。

“我没能给他们一副好面孔，又将他们玷污。”

近来日子要好过一些了。有些画终于卖出去了。好像自从皆木缀来的那日，买下那副拙劣的作品，他的事业就顺利了许多。于是在看到皆木缀又登门拜访时，他完全没了惊讶。他已经习惯了他的到来。

“近期有什么值得高兴的事情吗？”

他忍不住勾起嘴角：“画卖的还不错，算不算？”

偶尔三好一成也会忘了自己是个向往自由的人。他喜欢坐在床上透过窗看扬帆远航，喜欢待在屋檐下看微弱的星光，也喜欢看春日里樱花树遮蔽过的阳光。可他似乎没有那种闲暇的功夫。近来，不知是不是皆木缀的影响，他也开始追溯过往的那些热爱。

“当然。之后有什么打算呢？”

“我想等攒够一笔钱，搬出去。”

他从没有对任何一个人说过这句话。他想离开这儿，离开吉原。他待的时间够久了，从出生，到他开始画画，再到他用画开始赚钱，他不能够也不愿，在吉原待一辈子。他不是游女，没有人会用高额的价格来限制他的存在，理应有更充裕的自由来选择，可现如今，却仿佛他才是被禁锢的那个。

没有人在意那短暂的沉默。皆木缀从包里拿出一个黑色匣子。

“我帮你拍张照吧。”

这个时代的画家或许都会机会照相机的存在。三好一成也不例外。可他没有别人那么忌讳。毕竟他在帮吉原做事，而这里，总是很晚才会受到世外颠簸的影响，就好像那些安装在政府的广播电线，先屏蔽了这里，最后才会稍加延申，让吉原嗅一嗅外面的空气。可倘若有一日，吉原没了，会不会这世上，就再也没有封闭于世外的地方了呢。

“拍的好看吗？”

皆木缀的手指在机器上游走，很漂亮的形状，三好一成看着他，甚至能够遗忘掉使用照相机是一件多么复杂的事。他从没有为自己画过画像，日本画画出来的人物，多半都是增加了从前的韵味，相貌又看不出来真实。他也很少用镜子端详自己的样貌，那是因为，所有见过他的人都会告诉他，即使不用女人的脂粉整理自己，他也有一张很能讨得女子或男子欢心的面容。

“好看。”

记录人像的机器，尽管也会失真，却远胜过传统墨水下描摹隐晦的五官。看到那机器记录下的面容，细致到了眉眼，三好一成却从来没有一日在听到“好看”两字时有如此的欢欣。

“这张照片，可以留给我作纪念吗？”

藏匿他人的照片，应当与藏匿他人的画卷，是同样令人羞赧的事情。倘若是具有特殊关系的人，兴许在羞赧之外，还会多一层欣喜。但他与他，显然只是卖画人与买画人的关系，然而三好一成却罕见地没有阻止皆木缀的行为。

“随你喜欢。”

皆木缀说他的作品一定会值得千金。他躺在垫子上说出那话的口气，竟让他想起来自己刚学画的那段日子。那时面对老师他的确也是这么说的，毫无意外被长者奚落了一番。如今回过头来，就连他自己都觉得，男人说出这种话，未免不切实际。可三好一成却知道，皆木并非喜欢谈论虚无事情的人。他每说出一句话，都是该何等的真挚啊，所以他才会不忍心拒绝他。

“那些樱树怎么办？”他居然开始关心起樱花树来了。

“什么樱树？”

“你不是打算离开这儿吗？”

三好一成有些疑惑。不过只是棵樱花树，他爱那些粉嫩的花蕊，可在日本，在东京，最不缺的就是樱花。只要是在春天，走到哪里都会有樱花绽放。他带不走任何一棵樱花，当然也没有一棵樱花会错过他。

紧接着他又恳切地问道：“要什么时候离开呢？”

他还没有仔细的考虑过这个问题，只能给出一个约数：“我想，应该是春天以后。”

为什么是春天，大抵是他想看过这棵树最后一次开花罢。

“走之前再画一次吧，我想买下来。”

“画？画樱花？”

“可以的话，就请画路口的那一棵。”

三好一成意识到自己好像从未问过皆木缀为什么如此在意樱花。他来到这儿，是因为樱花，与他结交，是因为樱花，现如今，他又向他要了一卷樱花。春天早已经过去许久，他怎么能又怎么肯，让他再为他作出一副没有实景的樱花。于是他开口问他为何喜爱樱树，可他却只回答，好看。是了，好看。多么浅显的答案，若放在平时三好一成定要笑他这人肤浅，只懂得赏识皮囊，不懂得究其深意，可如今，不知怎得，他却笑不出来。

“那你可要当心，兴许我画得不像花。”单凭想象作出的画，他三好一成还没有那个本事。唯一的一副还是之前由皆木缀买走的那张，他相当不满意。

“之前那副就很好。”

皆木缀没有说何时来取走画卷，而三好一成也礼貌性地没有询问价金。也许是近来赚到的钱已经足够他在外面住一间普普通通的房屋，他已经毋须担心温饱问题，才会如此不在意金钱，又或许，他总觉得这幅画，赠予皆木缀也未尝不可。

入冬了。皆木缀已经许久不来了。三好一成走到街口，视线所及之处，除却新安装的电灯，街道边还燃着从前的红灯，覆着轻纱好不朦胧。天气愈发寒冷了。直到吉原的纸醉金迷，也无法填补失衡的温度，三好一成才意识到是时候穿上一层带棉绒的披肩在肩上了。

樱树已经被雪覆盖，完全看不出春季里的繁荣模样。三好一成抖了抖身上的雪，那些雪花又争先恐后地没入雪地中。他坐在树底下看了许久，才用笔勾出一点点轮廓，只因为今夜的樱树似乎格外陌生，连画起来都格外缓慢，可三好一成却不觉得疲乏。

这世间的樱树有很多，只说吉原的樱树就足够人欣赏，大可以画其余的树，可他却非要这一棵。皆木缀对这棵树的执着，又或者对樱花的执着，想来如何都猜不透了。

他从未有一晚像今日这样仔细雕琢过一幅画。那朵樱花并非是实际存在的樱花，却能够在他手下多出几分怜爱。

他躲在屋子里为它上色。直到有人敲门。冬日里谁会来到这儿，甚至吉原的人都未必知道他住在哪里。

“先生，有您的信。”

原来是送信的使者。

是皆木缀写来的。他询问了那幅画的事情，他还说，想在开春之前取来。

于是他又将身体埋到画卷中。

掌管这块土地的先生来了。这大概也是为数不多能找到他房屋的人之一。他敲门时，三好一成还在与那些墨汁作斗争。

“诶，这个月就要搬走...”

先生将这块地卖给了另外的馆子，月底就要启用土地建造新的居所。这位先生一直以来照顾他许多，每年也不曾多加收租金，当下因着卖地便拿来了一点钱给他作为抚恤，并替他找到了一处还算妥善的房子，可以说已经十分仁慈了。三好一成似乎并没有拒绝的余地。

“那，前面的那棵樱花树呢?”

“这个，嘛，是事务范围之外了。”

没有太多需要归置的物品，他将将钱与画放在箱子里，贮存的画具也一并收到黑暗中。第一次如此细致地打量吉原这座门，不算很高，新抹的红漆多少增添了几分与这尘世相符的活泛，而旁边那棵柳树，兴许他并非在吉原之中夜宿风月的人，于他而言无用，却又不知为何，总觉得被牵制着。可驾车人的催促声，却又不得不使他在那份怅然若失中移动脚步。

在吉原出生，一直活到现在。说起来，能活到现在也是万幸。如果用生死来丈量他前半生的旅途，大约称不上坎坷萧索。他也真该庆幸，没有在这里染上什么酗酒的习惯，即使日本酒并不是那么容易醉人。

新住所十分移居。离闹市不算远，每日他也方便带着画具走过去画些人物风景，幸运时也能赚几张银票。他应当告诉一些人，他住在这儿，比如，比如皆木缀之类的。对了，他还没有告诉皆木缀，他已经搬家了。他还留有那张皆木缀寄来的明信片，就是那张正面是欧洲建筑，背面写上开春来拿画的明信片，信封上有地址。于是他开始动笔写字，可无论怎么写，都写不出他满意的字迹，他画了很久人物画，却很少写字了，更不必说写出来如皆木缀那样，规整而又富有诗书气息的字迹。但他必须告诉他，他换了住所。

信封寄过去了，却没有人应答。皆木缀之前也很久没有去过他那儿了，大概是这个冬天，他有许多事情要忙。而他只不过是一个出身吉原的画家。对了，他还不知道皆木缀是做什么工作的，下次见面一定要仔细问一问他。这太不公平，皆木缀对他的工作知道的一清二楚，甚至连他作画的过程都曾观摩过，而他却对他一无所知。这种情况的确应该改变了。

三好一成没有想到新的画室迎来的第一个上门的客人，是一位素未谋面的夫人。说是夫人也不贴切，她看上去很年轻，大抵只有二十多岁，穿着一件紫色小洋装，端庄又不失绰约，可手指上带着的新式戒指却又传达着她的婚姻已经有所归属的信息。三好一成礼貌性地为她拉开椅子，却被她摆摆手婉拒了。

“我是皆木先生介绍来的，想要买您两幅画作。”

所以，他一定知道自己的住所了。三好一成总算安下心来。

“您想要什么样的画呢？是画像吗，还是樱...”

“我想问，您是否能卖给我两幅画菊的作品。”

他很意外。从没有人让他画过菊。那是日本尊贵的花，但他却从没画过。

临走时女子回身留住他的脚步。

“皆木先生从前买了许多您的画作，我想您的画，一定有独到的地方。”

春天来了，可皆木缀，还没有来。

三好一成近来很忙。他在街边描摹人物的时候，恰好被路过的杂志社员工看到，于是便莫名多了一份为新开的杂志社作插图的工作。似乎是那主编很喜欢用日本画夹在杂志中间作配图，连发出去的明信片，都一并让三好一成设计了图样。因只是刚开始发行，能拿到的薪水也是有限，不过总好过居无定所辗转街角为他人作画。

偶尔也能够站在墙外听那飞短流长或真或假，之后走进房间被迎面赶过来的少年称呼一句“一成老师”，这都是数月前在吉原不曾想过的生活。

他忙时无法思考其余的事情，可一闲下来，他总会梳理是否有遗忘的事情。可没等下一秒，他又要开始将草稿铺在面前修改一点一滴的细节。不必总是前往杂志社，他可以在家里做事，提起画笔，等那透过窗子的风将茶吹凉，然后再放到炉子上烘烤。

“今天就画一画吉原的大门吧。”

他已经很久没有听见吉原两个字了。

“怎么突然画这个？”

他很少看报纸，即使这是现下时兴获取消息的渠道。也许是从前生活的脾性，他并不是会主动把自己与日日变化联系起来的人，

“前几日吉原烧得厉害，最近的版面都打算换成吉原了。”

......

那么，那棵树......

不在了，已经不在了吧。连同他留在那儿的许多废稿。

很久没来了。连路都快记不清了。走得很崎岖。

烧了大概有几日了，索性现场也清理得差不多，三好一成来到这儿，却还是能闻见一股子烧灼过后特有的刺鼻气息，可想而知当日的情状。他也曾听闻吉原火事的事情，游女或被闷死在屋内，或淹死在河中，种种惨状，他皆不敢想象。听一旁清理的人说，这甚至比从前任何一次火事都要浩大。

远远的，他看到废墟堆处站着一个身形熟悉的人。还是一身端庄的洋装，但却是黑色。

“夫人？”

女人也看到了他，却并没有着急打上招呼，似乎是愣在了原地，她还未来得及擦拭自己眼角的泪水。

“你也是来看他的吗？”

“你好，我是皆木玲子，原姓...”

他接过那一张泛黄的照片。  
4月13日，樱树后取画。

画笔落在纸张上，他点起了老式的油灯。

喝尽了酒，也只会撂在桌上。他忽然觉得，原来那最不经意的人，才是最应当在樱花树下拾掇那如梦似幻的花瓣的人。

好看。当然好看了。

还有啊，那卖出去的许多画里，我真正卖给你的分明只有那一副，还有那副尚未交出定金，却再未能交出定金的樱树啊。

三好一成又在市中的房屋边种了一棵樱花树。可却不知为何，用了许多养料，却再也种不出一模一样的樱花树。

**Author's Note:**

> 嫉妒，使人盲目，会亲手将爱人埋进坟墓。
> 
> 盲目，使人嫉妒，会亲手将感情带进深渊。


End file.
